bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zacten/Bakugan Dimensions Update 10-19-10
Steelearth, this is you're last warning. You have been blocked 10 times. DONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN I know some people have already posted about some of this stuff but here is a full list of the Bakugan Dimensions updates Bakugan Dimensions Build Notes: 0.7.21 Release Date: October 19th, 2010 Additions: •Bakugan ◦The following November and December wave of Bakugan are now supported, which include: ■Core Bakugan ■Gren ■Ramdol ■Megarus ■Damakor ■Lockanoid ■Olifus ■Nastix ■Scaboid ■Rickoran ■Super Assault Bakugan ■Venoclaw ■Volt Elezoid ■Buz Hornix ■Sprayzer ■Battle Gear ■Destrakon Gear ■Explosix Gear ■Helmgund ■Terrix Gear ■Mobile Assault Vehicles ■Raytheus •Ability and Special Assault Cards ◦Ability and Special Assault Cards have been added to support the November and December Bakugan releases, including: ■Venoclaw ■Volt Elezoid ■Buz Hornix ■Sprayzer ■Lockanoid ■Rickoran ■Destrakon Gear ■Explosix Gear ■Helmgund ■Terrix Gear ■Raytheus •Avatar Items ◦The following new Avatar items are now available. All of the hair styles are available for purchase at the Barber Shop. The new clothing assets are available in the various gear shops. ■Male Hats (available from new Hat vendor, Sonsy Hat Merchant) ■Headphones ■Pith Hat ■Backward Cap ■Headband ■Viking Helmet ■Male Hair Styles ■Long and Spiky ■Glam Hair ■Male Shirt ■Shirt with Suspenders ■Female Hats (available from new Hat Vendor, Sonsy Hat Merchant) ■Flower Hat ■Headphones ■Female Hair Styles ■Swirly Hair ■Dreads ■Female Shirt ■Curvy Stripes •Support for Hats to be worn on Avatars ◦Avatars now support hat items. Hats are different from other clothing layers in that they cause the avatar's current hair layer to become invisible. Therefore most hat items either include a unique hair style designed to be complementary to the hat. The player's original hair is displayed again when the player takes off the hat item. •New Hat Shop ◦An NPC, Sonsy the Hat Merchant, is now in the Sonsy clothing shop, next to the hat wall display. Double-click the NPC to open the hat shop and view the available hats. This shop functions the same as other clothing shops. Hats that are purchased are placed in a new hat backpack section. •Backpack Expansion - Hats ◦To support the new hat items, a new section has been added to the backpack. Bug Fixes: •Battle System: ◦Previously, it was not clear which of the available initial defenses were hidden from your opponent. Now, cards are displayed with the word "Hidden" next to ability icons, for the owning player to see, indicating those abilities that will not be displayed to the opponent. This is now in effect for the "Choose a Defense" dialog, the "Combo Escape" dialog, the "Combo Continue" dialog, and the "Discard"dialog. •Friends List ◦Previously, some users may have had complications using their Friends List when their list had 200+ users on it. An optimization to speed up Friends Lists retrieval was made and all of the Friends Lists should now be intact. •Ready Screen ◦Newly equipped items on your avatar now have a blue highlight on the Ready Screen to appropriately display that the item is currently being worn. ◦When a Super Assault Bakugan is readied, an ‘X' symbol for ‘Not Battle Gear Compatible' now properly clears away. Build Notes Disclaimer: We make every attempt to include all changes recently made in the latest build. However, please note that some changes/fixes may be unintentionally left out. Category:Blog posts